The present invention relates to an electrode for plasma etching used for production of semiconductor integrated circuits, such as LSIs or ICs, or waveguides for optical communication.
In recent years, a plasma etching technique capable of forming a finer pattern on a wafer at a high accuracy has come to be increasingly important along with the advance of techniques for producing semiconductor integrated circuits with finer-geometries and higher densities.
In such a plasma etching process, there have been used electrodes formed of aluminum, graphite, glassy carbon, silicon, quartz, and the like. Of these electrodes, those formed of silicon and glassy carbon have been used particularly for production of semiconductors with finer-geometries and higher integration.
The electrodes formed of silicon and glassy carbon, however, are expensive, and therefore, it has been required to develop an inexpensive electrode in place of such expensive electrodes.